


【超蝙/白黑】沉寂如灰

by BBBattts



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Bottom, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBattts/pseuds/BBBattts
Summary: 在灰蝙蝠死后，主宇宙的蝙蝠被绑架到领主宇宙。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	【超蝙/白黑】沉寂如灰

**Author's Note:**

> NTR、强奸、性行为时提及灰蝙警告

领主的装束过于苍白。所以蝙蝠侠第一次见到他的时候，视觉的冲击让蝙蝠侠几乎愣在原地。他生性多疑，免不得想到如果克拉克也变成这样：他会怎么做？他该怎么做？超人的未来有无数的可能性，他见识过太多，眼前甚至不是最荒唐的一个。想到有什么会是意料之外的事情发生在克拉克身上，他便胸膛发慌。他又看到领主蝙蝠侠。他看到灰色，像对方所讲的一样，走进阳光里才能改变他要改变的。黑色就沾染亮光，从此就沉寂如灰。

旗帜一般的白色披风于黑夜降临，鲜明、刺眼，即刻镇压住所有喧嚣。

这个世界已经不常有这样的盛观。当披风降临都能成为光亮后，那就代表人们不再期待阳光出现。

当蝙蝠侠第二次看到领主超人的时候，领主蝙蝠侠已经死去。他一个人被绑架和传送到了领主世界，被人镇压跪在地上，像个俘虏。蝙蝠侠的骨头都气得咔咔作响。

这个世界宁静得荒唐，他一眼就辨认出这里是夜晚的哥谭，但是夜晚的霓虹光亮已经消逝，风情万种的王国崩塌成角落里的绝望与死寂。她的妆容被拭去，魅惑被烧毁，不再出声，不再屹立不倒。

“领主。”蝙蝠侠怒斥，“这就是你做的好事？”

领主漠然观望：“我做的确实是好事：没有人在这里无辜死去，罪人得到应有的惩罚。真正的和平降临于世界，阳光温柔，我的耳边不在充斥战火与爆炸。”他面无表情又步步逼近，蝙蝠侠被他逼得紧迫而怒火冲天。领主能做的毒辣手段太多，而在蝙蝠侠的怒目下，所有人的瞩目中，他将蝙蝠侠的头套取下，让所有人都看到蝙蝠侠的狼狈不堪，被捆绑住手脚、受辱式的，头发汗湿凌乱，脸色苍白。

“那领主蝙蝠侠算什么？”蝙蝠侠问他。“一个政治牺牲品吗？”

一瞬间里，视线的一半都失去颜色，就好像是眼前白色过于璀璨夺目，他被刺得视觉都要失灵。在蝙蝠侠愤怒到失去理智的那几秒里，领主用手捂住蝙蝠侠皱紧的眉毛。那点深色的，仿佛被刻在男人眉间的阴影被一只有力的手挡住。

“啊。”他不管蝙蝠侠的质问与怒吼，只是蹲下来，平静呢喃，犹如隔世，“只是好久没看到这张脸了。”

然后他又起身，转过去，背对着蝙蝠侠。披风四扬，如同这是领主荣誉的王冠，让他张扬跋扈，同时红光闪烁，正鸣着警告的声音：好让这靠蛮力夺来的权力压到所有人的背脊上。

“把他打晕。”他宣布判刑般说道。

布鲁斯醒来时，他躺在床上，头仍昏沉，身边毫无禁锢，他却依旧感受不到自由的气息。他目光看向坐在床边的领主，背后披风在床上铺散。领主超人意识到布鲁斯醒了，便转过头，居高临下地掷下眼神，看得布鲁斯浑身僵硬。

“你醒了。”领主宣告。他气宇轩昂，身上有股统治者的气息。他这样说话，仿佛只是在向下位者施压。

可蝙蝠侠是永不愿屈服人下的。他被这语气激得脸色冷峻，立马要从床上爬起来。但领主先按住他的手。领主的手掌覆盖住蝙蝠侠的手掌，姿势诡异，乍看就像十指相扣。布鲁斯一再挣脱，只觉得自己的手被千吨压住，再拉扯就会把自己的手臂活生生扯下来。

“布鲁斯。”这样蛮力的领主的侧脸却被映照得温和，这一刻他们仿佛亲昵如世间挚友，“你和你那边的超人会做爱吗？”

蝙蝠侠脸都僵了。“你他妈在说什么鬼话？”

他马上要怒骂。领主却倏然接近，双眼红光即刻绽放。在过近又危险的光芒之下，布鲁斯只能下意识闭上双眼，当高温贴近时，他已经做好最高的死亡觉悟，又只是感到肌肤滚烫，那道视线迟迟没有烧穿自己。当他再睁眼：衣服已经被毁得殆尽，只露出光裸的皮肤和被烫出的红印。

他即刻屈辱地想到上一句话。但领主依旧撩起他的头发，让他躺回床上，浑身带着冰凉地贴上来。布鲁斯打起冷颤，领主就用手掌抚摸他的脸，脖子，乳头，私处，后庭。他开始多做挣扎，但领主总能及时制住他，他辱骂、求饶，喊着对方的名字，领主却作出莫名的温柔神色，然后对布鲁斯置之不理。他因为生理反应而勃起，反抗的时候却坚决得眼睛发红。

当领主按着他已经开始用手指操着他时，他还恍惚停留漫长前戏留下的痛苦里面。他全身几乎遍布青紫，长时间的疼痛折磨没有抹去他坚韧的精神，却让他理性与时间观念崩溃而绽放着发散。当领主他异于常人的阴茎开始插入明显被扩张得远远不足的后穴时，布鲁斯心跳如雷。领主必然是听到了，他将手掌按在蝙蝠侠不灭的胸膛上。“你们的心跳不一样。”他惋惜道，“但总归长着同一张脸。”

“你他妈就是个疯子。”布鲁斯脸上涨红。

他的身体被领主捏得一块青一块紫，这样的痛楚每每在被插入的痛苦泯灭，又会阴茎停留的短暂时间里涌上大脑。他的脑子此时混沌又胀痛，所以只断断续续地骂道，“操你自己，卡尔艾尔。”

领主神色不明，不动声色将布鲁斯修长又健美的双腿再往上按住。直到他将蝙蝠侠也逼到绝境，胯骨因为被撑到极限兀然凸出两块，领主打量这副饱经摧残的躯体，就像第一次看见人体一样新奇而亢奋。他将阴茎完全顶入，大幅度地抽出，好像在玩弄那片脆弱的软肉一般，对着蝙蝠侠那张疲惫痛苦又英俊帅气的脸，他胸腔里忽然喷涌出一阵疯狂的意志，熏得他眼睛都发热。

“我爱他。”领主超人沉沦在哪个世界中，他此刻饥渴而不理智，“我爱他爱到极致，超过世界万物。他也爱我如此，也是世界上最理解我的人。”

“如果…你这样爱他，”布鲁斯隐忍着说，“那你应该把他，从错误的道路上，拉回来。”每次领主的阴茎深入到似乎要贯穿他时，他就忘记言语，将呼吸都遏制。

“而不是像这样，你们共同沉沦。”

可这就像在描述哪段惊为天人的爱情。但可悲的是，克拉克他妈的肯特，在诉说自己柔肠寸断的爱意前，先让所爱的人痛苦死去，脸上毫无后悔与悲悯之意，还替自己绑来长着同一张脸的另一个人，好让自己能宣泄他无处可发的性欲。而他仍为此可笑的不知悔改：且将自己说得无辜而可怜。

“可我还能做什么？”领主狠狠地问他，“当你一直在失去的时候，布鲁斯，你能做些什么？他选择理解我，支持我。他看透我骨子里的悲哀，他拥抱与热爱这样的我。”

那一瞬间里他仿佛被激怒。但当提到他那段感动自己的感情后，领主又变得平淡下来，胯下性器却仍有勃发之意，而且迟迟不会消停下来。

“你们就是两个疯子。”布鲁斯说这样大言不惭的话：将另一个自己也骂了进去。他一开始狠狠抓住领主刺眼的披风，然后忍下感官的敏感。而后却逐渐没有抵抗，他扬起下颚，被操得只敢盯着天花板，直到视线模糊，是失神以后的泪水堆积起来。当他回过神来，领主超人的眼泪落在蝙蝠侠的眼下。他在恍惚失神的余劲下看向领主：只觉得这块英俊的面皮下是疯狂的旋涡，旋涡下一无所有，空空如也。他的野心、他的耐力，都已经被摧毁了；这已经完全不再是他了。

“你们就只是两个可怜的疯子。而他怜悯你，超人。”

“我倒希望如此。”领主用拇指拭去布鲁斯脸上的泪水，“可你教唆他背叛了我。”

“那是他先一步恢复了理智。当他转醒，发现对人类的安危担心必须多于对你的怜悯时，他就会与你背道而驰，而你已经亲身体验过。”

布鲁斯可以因为这套说辞死去一百次。可他是蝙蝠侠。领主刚才还在温柔地抹去泪水，下一秒就面无表情地掐住他的脖子，又继续用阴茎插入他，折磨他，直到蝙蝠侠濒临窒息，眼睛往上翻，才猛地放手。当布鲁斯因为突然活过来下意识大口呼吸时，领主也不放过他，只是一直往后穴挤进去，就像想要插到他晕厥一样，他几乎对此麻木，眼前昏黑，好像玩偶一样愿意接受被玩弄到残缺。  
“你懂什么？”领主又怒又恨地，“我对他的爱意和思念深沉到无法言说，我却已经失去了他。你怎么能懂得我这样的痛楚。”

在劫后余生之后，布鲁斯的喉头一阵血腥味。“当你对着我这张脸操我的时候，怎么没意识到我是蝙蝠侠？”他的声音像钝刀磨板一样低沉沙哑的难听，“你那些可怜之处我都能看到。”

领主再次撩起布鲁斯额前的汗湿碎发，脸颊贴近，看见布鲁斯那对漂亮的蓝眼睛边布满猩红。他的话语低声滚过，如同神明的训教：“所以你会怎么样？”他的低问温吞细声，又如同逼迫和警告，让人滋生恐惧，会下意识按照他的意志来言语。

“我绝不像他一样疯狂至此。”布鲁斯大汗淋漓、气喘吁吁，便只笃定的、眼睛发着亮地说。那些狂热他从未拥有，只在深爱时得到了这份赤子之心。

领主瞬而因疯狂惊醒。他因为疯狂沉沦，这场湿淋淋而病态的性爱让他们开始宣泄。他和另一个世界的布鲁斯·韦恩。他在对着同一张脸渴求着什么呢？怜惜？爱意？厌恶？他感知到活生生的蝙蝠侠，却和自己失去的蝙蝠侠截然不同。那些倔强的姿态、不屈的眉眼，当蝙蝠侠那些意味不明的眼神停留在他身上的时候；他想起领主蝙蝠侠的那些神态：欲言又止、悲哀、可怜、沉默。他又突然惊慌起来。

他粗暴地直接将布鲁斯翻过身去。“你不是他。”他喜怒无常，突然又恢复了神明的尊严，却做着最下三滥的事情。布鲁斯的手手高抬在头额之上，被领主一只手禁锢得严严实实。双腿被按着跪下，腰也陷落，这样的姿势更能迎合领主的侵犯。粗大的阴茎插进去，激到最敏感的前列腺，于是他就可以这样俯视到蝙蝠侠在折磨下的短暂臣服。对方困兽一般嘶哑而颤抖的呻吟是他现在的最后一线生机。

“你不是他。”领主一次又一次地说。仿佛在提醒他自己。

而蝙蝠侠半张脸被按在床垫上，他皱起英气的眉毛，眼含泪水，在挺进中忍耐，又时而被捅得出声。他想说：我当然不是他。是谁有能力杀了他？

这是性爱，是一场单纯的暴力，又犹如一次博弈。领主不管不顾地倾诉自己没处可去的情感，蝙蝠侠不屈不挠地攻击着他。但最终还是领主失去了一切。失去了爱人、最好的搭档，世界上最后一个愿意接受他的人。

他用性器操着布鲁斯，将蝙蝠侠压到低如尘埃才觉得满意，直到布鲁斯晕厥过去，带着满屁股的精液和浑身瘀伤。他终于停下。领主沉默得像死人，耳边却有如雷贯耳的心跳声缓缓响动，如同敲响了钟鼓，像在击奏悲乐与丧钟。他顿时被扼住所有思想，突然他就有一瞬间不是领主超人了。卡尔俯下身，闻到布鲁斯的味道。突然噎声，突然痛哭。

他最后沉寂时，他已经真正一无所有。


End file.
